


WOODSTOCK

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble challenge of a hundred words. The word is rainbow. </p><p>There are days Dean hates his job. This is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WOODSTOCK

((((((((((((((((((

Dean looked at her, really looked, and his heart ached.

The term "flower child" might have been conjured just for her, even decades past the infamous '60s. In fact, if you looked it up in Webster's Dictionary, you'd probably find her picture: wildly curling blond hair, rainbow dress, bare feet and a fun-loving grin.

The only thing that detracted from the picture were the eyes that shone black out of her pretty face, and the blood that painted her slim arms, fingertips to elbows.

Trying to ignore the human screaming behind those black eyes, Dean pulled out the demon blade.


End file.
